Hipócrita
by Maziixd
Summary: Hipócrita. Era así como se describía. Lo tímida, callada y reservada era su aspecto cotidiano que todo el mundo conocía, que su padre odiaba, que sus amigas le reprochaban y la verdad era que ella misma detestaba.


**T**itulo: Hipócrita.

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hipócrita. Era así como se describía. Lo tímida, callada y reservada era su aspecto cotidiano que todo el mundo conocía, que su padre odiaba, que sus amigas le reprochaban y la verdad era que ella misma detestaba.

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido explicito sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

Hipócrita. Era así como se describía.

Lo tímida, callada y reservada era su aspecto cotidiano que todo el mundo conocía, que su padre odiaba, que sus amigas le reprochaban y la verdad era que ella misma detestaba.

¿Qué si fingía? Lo hacía, era una máscara que estaba allí tanto tiempo que le era imposible no sacársela excepto con una persona que curiosamente él era todo lo opuesto a ella.

Él mostraba cuando odiaba algo, decía las cosas sin temer en las consecuencias a las que podría conllevar.

¿Quién iba a decir que la tímida Hyuga era atraída por ese traidor del Uchiha?

.

A la misma hora de siempre, el mismo día de cada semana se juntaban para sacar rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión porque para ellos no existía el amor sólo eran dos adultos que se juntaban para tener encuentros sexuales.

No había necesidad de palabras, entre ellos sobraban, amantes del silencio y la oscuridad porque ambos eran chicos absorbidos en la oscuridad aunque a uno lo salvaron de esta nunca logró librarse completamente. Mientras a la joven nadie la intentó rescatar.

Sasuke besó a Hinata, el beso contenía todo el deseo que sentía por ella. Un beso que se alargó hasta el infinito. Acariciaba su espalda a través de la tela, luego le empezó a sacar la chaqueta para acariciar la piel. Como hipnotizada Hinata se echó para atrás para que la besara en el cuello. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke sujetaba sus caderas para pegarla a él, para que pidiera sentir su erección.

Sasuke se apartó para quitarle el resto de la ropa, que dejó caer al suelo. Pero no se detuvo para mirarla como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones. El sujetador desapareció enseguida y luego las braguitas. Después, la tomó en brazos y tumbándola en el frio pasto.

—Esta noche eres mía, Hinata.

—Sí –musitó ella.

Sasuke empezó a sacarle la ropa que cayó silenciosamente sobre el pasto. No tardó mucho en estar sobre ella, gloriosamente desnudo.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. No era la primera vez que lo veía y lo encontraba magnifico, con un cuerpo increíblemente proporcionado. Los anchos hombros, el torso poderoso cubierto de fino vello oscuro, las caderas delgadas, y las piernas musculosas… y una erección que magnificaban su masculinidad.

Lanzó un gemido cuando él tomó un pezón con la boca mientras con la mano buscaba el interior de sus muslos. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues femeninos, haciendo círculos alrededor de diminuto capullo. El mundo dejó de existir para Hinata, al diablo con ser tímida o lo que digiera, que sólo podía sentir su boca y sus dedos.

—Ábrete para mí –murmuró, como se lo había pedido muchos veces. Abriendo sus piernas con las manos. Y ella obedeció.

Sasuke la penetró despacio, sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos. Luego la llenó por completo, despacio, deteniéndose sólo cuando no pudo llenarla más.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y luego volvió a empujar. Respirando profundamente, volvió a empujar. Respirando profundamente, volvió a apartarse y a entrar a ella. Siguió repitiendo este movimiento mientras Hinata levantaba las caderas para recibirlo mejor.

Sasuke aceleró el ritmo, tomándola, haciéndola sentir el peso de su cuerpo, llevándoselo todo.

— ¡Sasuke! – gritó Hinata cuando él murmuró su nombre con voz ahogada.

Entonces la beso. Un beso profundo que fue seguido de una nueva embestida, más fuerte que las anteriores. Llegaron al final juntos, en total sincronía. Hinata se dejó ir, como mareada, hasta que, unos momentos después sintió que Sasuke se tumbaban a su lado, llevándola con él, jadeando hasta que su respiración volvió al ritmo normal.

Hinata se levantó de donde momentos antes se habían unido en cuerpo. Siempre era lo mismo ella se marchaba en silencio él no se lo impedía. Ese era el trato entre ellos.

Luego de mucho tiempo Hinata se sentía libre, como aquel pájaro que estaba enjaulado y por fin conocía lo que era volar por el cielo.

—Gracias Sasuke –murmuró. Un murmulló que se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

.

Iban con sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, ella al medio. vio pasar al Uchiha y le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta sólo él.

Con él dejaba de ser hipócrita. ¿Algún día podría mostrarse tal como era? Lo dudaba.

.

**F**in.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

Mi primer lemon. ¿Estuvo bien?

Mejor me voy a corregir la otra historia. **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
